In the shipping industry, it is important to ensure the security of the containers and other conveyances to protect against the smuggling and trafficking of contraband, such as weapons, counterfeit goods, and illegal aliens, that occurs when such contraband is inserted into ordinary and common goods containers. As a result, various locks, seals, and other security devices and protocols are available that attempt to thwart the illegal shipment of goods. However, the ever increasing sophistication of illegal smuggling and trafficking operations have rendered currently available security devices inadequate. In particular, currently available are defeated by a wide array of techniques, including by bypassing their security sensors, reassembly of locks and seals, and the mimicking of security identification codes. This is problematic because not only are the containers subject to being breached, but also it can also be difficult to detect whether a breach has occurred.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for tamper-proof bolt-seal that is resistant to being compromised by tampering techniques, but also capable of detecting when tampering has occurred even after the lock, bolt, or seal has been reassembled by the perpetrator. In particular, there is a need in the art for a tamper-proof bolt-seal that detects, records, reports breach attempts and its breach sensor cannot be deactivated, and therefore cannot be disassembled and reassembled without detection or otherwise be duplicated or mimicked. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.